Madeline in wonderland
by thesecretstorystealer
Summary: What happen when you see a cute talking rabbit  and fall down? Well that's what happened to "Alice" Pairings Multi, FAIL SUMMARY!
1. Wait? I'm in wonderland?

(Author's comments)

Hello everyone!

(Starts crying like Ukraine)I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL WAIT!(Panned by Hungary)(Ow...) Due to circumstance I'm really sorry. Now that my computer is working you no longer have to wait and I have spring break ~! (Err maybe two days because of mistakes and typing the story ^^ ;).

Anyways! I leave the comments at the end of the story for the people who reviewed/read my story.

Onward to the story! (Flash of smoke and author disappears!)

Madeline was starting to worry because she really wanted to go back home. Not knowing what to do she and feeling she started to cry and thinking "This is hopeless, I'm going to stay like this forever and I won't be able see my family and friends and more importantly Gilbert!" Madeline cried and cried until she realized she cried up to her hips. So she stopped crying because she figured that crying wouldn't really solve anything, so she was just sitting in her tears, wet and waiting for something to happen. So she kept waiting and saw a small puffin. Since Madeline didn't know what to do she tried have having small talk with him.

Madeline: "Hello Mr. Puffin. My name is Madeline, Can I ask you something?"

Mr. Puffin: "Sure…"

Madeline: "Have you seen a rabbit pass by?"

Mr. Puffin: "No and please if you're going ask me about _that_ rabbit, I would appreciate if you would leave me alone."

A little surprised and not knowing what she said, so she stop talking to the puffin which already swam away from her when she asked about _that _rabbit. Not knowing what to do and wanting to back her old size she, so she decided to eat and the drink the scone and soda. Miraculously she got back to her original size and almost drowned because her tears fill at least one third of the room. So she swam the table that barely floated. While she was on the table saw a door. So she tried swimming to it and opening but she couldn't open it because of the water and lack of air. So she tried to think of new way getting it open. So she ate bit of the scone and grew somewhat big so and tried open the door and opened. Suddenly when she opened the all the water came out and she was carried by it too.

* * *

After the door opened a whole new whole was out there. Everything looked as if it were a picture book. The trees she saw had unnatural color and the animals that were looked cute but familiar and wet from all of Madeline's tears. As soon Maddie saw them covered in her tears she couldn't help but apologize. When she tired they ignored her.

Tiger: "Hey! I got idea to get us try, and it was made by me, Da-ze!" Black cat: "I'll try it Yong Soo as long you don't grope me"

Yong Soo: "Aw come your not fun Hua Wong! I promise won't and Mei Mei why don't you try the game with us! Da-ze!"

Mei Mei: "Fine but what Hua said applies to me!"

Madeline: "Um excuse me…"

Mei Mei: "huh did you guys say something?"

Madeline: "Actually I'm th-the one who spoke and I w-want to apologize for getting you all wet"

Yong Soo: "What you say we can't here you?"

Hua: "Me too, can you speak louder."

Mei Mei: "She is saying she sorry! Try paying attention while someone is talking to you! I swear I thought brother would have taught you two better!"

Madeline: "Um its o-ok I'm kind of use to this kind of attention"

Mei Mei: "Sorry about my brother are idiots, why don't you play with us, we're going to eat some jelly pirakia.

Madeline: "Jelly Pirakia?"

Mei Mei: "Trust me it tastes better than it sounds."

Madeline: "I think I'll pass, anyways have you seen a rabbit pass by he got me here and I think he'll be able to get me back."

After seeing Madeline's appearance, Mei Mei knew that Madeline wasn't a local in wonderland. So she told how to find the find the rabbit. First she has to meet the duchess and ask for "her" horse or servant to cross to the forest of Eglnad (and avoid the mad hatter), then to go the damn that's guarded by the great Roem grandchildren's. Then get a boat form Saia and ask for Mei Mei's big brother (that's she adores). After Madeline heard what she had to get the rabbit she thought "if I can't find this rabbit might as well keep finding him."

Madeline: "Thank you for the direction I hope we meet again."

Mei Mei: "Me too! (Whispers) poor thing…."

Not hearing what Mei Mei said Madeline went on to find the duchess and hoping she can return home and reunite with her family and friends.

* * *

(Author's Comment time!)

Hey everyone like I said at the top I'M SO SORRY!

The reason I couldn't finish it was because my stupid laptop died and I had to go to school which made it more delayed it more and then I had to my uncle(about a thousand time a week) to put word on my other computer(sorry for the rant) anyways I'm glad that I could start writing again. :D

Hua Wong-Hong Kong (I researched Hong Kong's history and I found out that was name of an emperor that still worshipped today and I liked the name)

Yong Soo-(I went the canon name and Google South Korea national animal)

Mei Mei-(went for fanon name and it sounded cute also she suppose to be a brown dog)

Also if you're wondering about the Jelly Pirakia I just watched the sub version of hetalia and was in the mood for a PB&J sandwich. Also I don't what pirakia is all I know that it's from Estonia.

Also Nutty Nerd-I meant her name to be with short I but since I'm not that much of a Mary sue I'll leave it as it

Chibisam-theeeerrrrreeeeee you go

Also thank to the person who subscribe (sorry I deleted my fan fic email by accident and I couldn't see your name (; A ;))


	2. Where's the duchess? and Who are you?

(Author's comments~)

Hello everyone.

Yay! Third chapter!

S.S: Finally I'm done with the other chapter! Also I really want to thank to the people who favored my story (; A ;) you can say it sort of gave inspiration to keep writing in my free time.

chibisiam- sorry made you wait I had to go to school and classes which are sometimes **VERY **annoying.

ANYWAYS enough with my useless ramble (use disappear njiutsu [learned from Japan] and disappears) (hey I just ripped off from naruto [shot])

* * *

After getting the direction from Mei Mei and really desperate to get home she started to walk to the forest and not know what was going to happen she got a basket (which she borrowed from Hua) that had a hockey stick in inside for protection. She kept walking and walking until she reached a fork in the road. Suddenly Madeline forgot which path to take and didn't know what to do, so she just looked around for someone for more directions. Not see anyone she decided to take the left path little did she know that was the path were the mad hatter was! As soon the hatter saw her he was fascinated by her and wanted "play" with her and have a cup of tea.

Mad hatter: "Why hello there! Have you come to our tea party?"

Madeline: "Huh? Tea party? I'm sorry I don't have time to come I have to find someone and get home as soon as possible."

Mad Hatter: "Oh…what a shame, I could probably help you find _that_ person you're looking for."

Tired and having the bat with her, she knew was protected and knowing what her father's told her if anyone tired to hurt her. She decided to attend the mad hatter's "tea party".

Madeline: "Hm….now that I think about it is rude to cancel on someone without notice and I am in the mood for some tea."

Mad Hatter: "Splendid! Time for some tea! Please sit Milady"

Madeline: "Thank you Mr.…?"

Mad Hatter: "Arthur Kirkland, Miss and you are?"

Madeline: "Madeline Williams, and can I have Earl gray?"

Arthur: "coming up and I didn't know you were fan of earl gray, that's my favorite."

Madeline: "I've grown up with tea and enough with the tea party and please tell me how can I the person who I'm looking for."

Arthur: "My, my some is impatient, I can help you but only if you solve my riddle."

Madeline: "What you told I just attend to your "tea party" I could I get the help, not solve a riddle!"

Arthur: "Do you want to find the person or not? Anyways I know this world."

Madeline: "(sigh) Fine I'll solve the your riddle"

Arthur: "Ok but if you don't solve my riddle right you have to be my servant"

Madeline: "What! Wait why I haven't agreed to that!"

Arthur: "Fine I'll make you make my tea for a week"

Madeline: "Ok..."

Arthur: "Ok here it goes….."

* * *

(Puff a smoke comes out of nowhere and author appear)

Mwuahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Sorry about the cliffhanger I felt like a being a jerk and was lazy to write anymore. Anyways sorry you guys for the short chapter.

Canada: Hey…Secret why are you cut this chapter short?

Me: becaus' I was lazy and I wanted to torment you and England for once.

England: Wait! Why do you want to torment us!

Me: (giggles like Russia) oh you guys look so fun to torment

England and Canada: o.O (walks away slowly)


	3. I solved you and your riddles!

"Ok love I have the riddle!" said Arthur confidently and knowing that his riddle wasn't common in wonderland. Also his riddles were really hard to solve. If you could solve any of his riddles in wonderland you are consider a genius in wonderland.

Madeline said with confidence, "Ok I'm ready"

"When you have me, you feel like sharing me. But, if you do share me, you don't have me. What am I?": Arthur

Knowing that she heard this somewhere, Madeline was confident. Though she was uncertain because she wasn't the brightest person and she knew. So she think and think about what could be shared and not shared. Then she realized the answer and it was in front of her face.

"I got it! I know the answer!" chirped Madeline

"Oh really? Well then tell me, the answer?" snickered the hatter.

"The answer is a secret."

"Wrong!-What! THAT WAS RIGHT ANSWER! HOW IN THE KING'S NAME DID YOU KNOW!" screeched the surprised hatter.

"Well….I guess, I'm just good with riddles." timidly said Madeline.

"Bloody hell I swear that was my best riddle yet….": Mumbled Arthur under his breath. Frustrated and being the gentlemen he is. He kept his promise and let her go and escorted to the path of the duchess.

"Ok I think I can go ask the duchess for help. Thank you Mr.-I mean Arthur." Said Madeline with an, oh so cute smile.

"Your welcome and I hope we meet again Madeline and also if you come again…I hope we can trade riddles." Said Arthur with puppy dog eye and hoping she agreed to come back and be with the lonely hatter.

"I hope we met again too. Also I would be happy to trade riddles with you. I've got to go now bye!" waving goodbye to the lonely hatter.

* * *

Sorry for another short chapter! I swear I'll be better and (again) thank you for reading!


	4. Nosy Cat!

After saying goodbye to the hatter Madeline was walking to the duchess. While she was walking to the duchess, she caught the attention of the cherish cat. Little did she know, she just kept walking and the cherish cat got more interested on the strange girl who wander into the duchess land. Since he was curious and bored, he decided to play a "harmless" prank on her. What he did was he created an illusion that would surely make her notice him. With the help of magic of mirror and his voice, Also the knowledge of illusions. He started to make his masterpiece.

"What was that?"

"I need to get grip! I'm so close to duchess, COME ON MADELINE GET GRIP!" she mentally said to herself. After that failed he decided to try the direct approach.

"W-who are y-you!" said Madeline with surprise and fascination in her voice.

"I am the cherish cat…and….who…are…you…?"Said the cat that strangely resembled Heracles.

"I'm M-Madeline and nice t-to meet you Mr. Cherish cat" she manage to say without sounding she was freaked out by his presences.

"Madeline? What strange name…well it does fit…for a strange girl like….you" he said while trying not to yawn.

"Oh…thank you? Well it was nice to talk to you and all but I've got to get going…"

"Wait…why do you have to go?" he said sounded a bit insulted.

"Well I have some unattended business I need take care of…"

"Like what…?"

"Well it's kind of personal…."

* * *

"Oh…" he said like he just lost everything in a bet. Knowing that she wouldn't say anything about her business he lost interest and said goodbye to her. After her encounter with strange cat she kept walking. When finally got to the duchess she was really happy. Though there was a problem…there were guards. She didn't know how to get pass them. So she had to think of way to pass them and convince the duchess to borrow her horse. After thinking for along she knew the one thing that would help her pass the guards was the cat. So she had to go back and find the cat.

"Hello! Mr. Cat where are you? I need your help!"

With a puff a smoke and flashy tricks the cat appeared.

"You called?"

"Yes, I need your help…Please can you help?"

"Sure…..I'll help but under one condition…."

When she heard the words _"Sure…..I'll help but under one condition…." _She just mentally she said WHY! WHY! WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE UNDER ONE UNDER CONDITION! Why does life hate me….I'm nice…. Knowing that she wouldn't get the help for free like she did in the normal world. She decided to man up and just had to ask him what was the condition she had to fulfill.

"Ok what's the condition I have to do?"

"The condition is you have to tell what you are doing…"

"Wait! Why I do have to tell you!"

"Because I'm bored and I'm curious it's not like everyday a person like you comes around"

"…..Fine I'll tell you."

"Finally" he muttered under his breath.

"Ok I have to ask the duchess for a horse so I can go to the merchant to get me a boat so I can to go to the King's castle and ask him to bring me back home!" she said with two breathes.

"Oh…..ok for a girl you seem to do the dumbest things…"

"Hey….don't be mean…I really just want to go home and be with my family"

"So that's why you're doing this all this?"

"Yes…now we have to make a plan to outsmart the guards"

"Fair enough…"

* * *

(Does evil laugh) cliffhanger! sorry I think I just like to torment my viewers? (do you?) anywasy sorry for disappearing and appearing all the time I _**still** _have school and it's not fun since a jerk is suppose to be in my team! Also this chapter was giving a horrible case of writers block!Oh well~btw I'm thinking of making a new story I'm not sure which pairing I should use...So I need your help review (if you want) on which pairing I should I'm kind of lean towards SuFin PruCan or UsUk R&R everyone and remeber SORRY FOR REAPPEARING AND DISAPPEARING!


End file.
